Penguins of Madagascar: Kipper Version
by yukandafanclub
Summary: From the seen & unseen moments within the Penguins of Madagascar series, Skipper is burdened with the great responsibility of leadership. He believes that emotion is a sign of weakness for a commander, so Skipper hides his growing feelings for Kowalski. Skipper's feelings become more and more unbearable for him as time moves on. He is forced to fight his greatest enemy... himself.
1. Years After

Note: Realize that this is a male x male! If you don't like it, click the return button.

No haters please. I did warn you. For those who do want to read, please enjoy. I'm not the

best writer so please be nice. I also realize that there might be a lot of mistakes. I wrote this for

pure enjoyment. There aren't many Kipper stories so I decided to make my own. I will edit this chapter at a later date.

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own**_**The Penguins of Madagascar**_**. **_**The Penguins of Madagascar**_

**belongs to there respective owners. **

Penguins Of MaDagascar: Kipper Version

Prequel

POV: Skipper

I lean against the wall near the lab door secretly watch my second in command as he toiled around in his lab. He wore a look of determination as he took notes on whatever was in front of him. I was a fool to not have realized sooner how alluring he was. I spent all my time trying to be a good commander. I hid my emotions in an attempt to rid myself of something that I now realize is most important to me, being a real leader. Till now I hadn't realized how deeply Kowalski smiles, or how strongly his emotions shows through his eyes. In my constant running I allowed someone else a chance to completely champion the only heart I truly loved. It's to late and that's the only thing I'm positive about. Even so, I've gotta try; it's my right to try.

I lightly knock on the slightly opened lab door.

"Kowalski, I'm coming in," I stand there preparing myself for what I knew was inevitable, "We… need to talk. It's urgent." I give him a moment to digest everything be for I entered. I grasped the door handle and quickly closed it behind me before I had the chance to change my mind. I step forward with a clear look of pain in my eyes; I stopped trying to hide from him long ago.

Kowalski gazes back and concern floods his features. "Are… you alright Skipper," Kowalski hesitates just like I knew he would. He still isn't use to my openness, and I always catch him by surprise; after this moment I hope I still will. This is something that only he and I will ever share.

"I haven't been completely honest to myself, and I want to change that. Being a commander isn't easy."

"Skipper, " Kowalski cuts through my words, and his face turns scared, "you're not giving my an honorary discharge are you."

I give him a questioning look as I say, "Kowalski if you would just." I wasn't able to finish for Kowalski cuts in again.

"Is it because of our recent mishap? Skipper I can do better. I promise I'll"

"No Kowalski… I just."

Kowalski's eyes fill with tears as he continues with and earnest, "Please?"

"Kowalski," I demanded, "I order you to keep quite and allow me to explain!" His body stands in attention and I slowly continue. "As I was saying, Kowalski, Being your commander isn't easy and I have made decisions I've come to regret. You always find a way to invent something that tries to destroy the world, and when you talk you make absolutely no sense. You're a big-brained show off… and… I need you. It would take a penguin stronger than me to push you way. I'm not strong enough, and I don't want to be."

I pause a moment to take a deep breath. Here it goes. "I'm not a poet, I'm not very creative, and I'm not anything you've ever wanted. I don't have beautiful, creative phrases. I just have… I love you Kowalski, more than I rightfully should. I know you deserve so much more, but if I give you all of it… would you be wiling to give some to me in return?"

My voice becomes quiet with fear, "I don't need a whole lot… just a little… Please?" Kowalski eyes light up brighter even though he hides his smile; I cannot understand his reaction, and I am scared, far more than I've ever been.

"I'm sorry," Kowalski says.

I knew that, but I…


	2. Proven Wrong

Note: Realize that this is a male x male! If you don't like it, click the return button.

No haters please. I did warn you. For those who do want to read, please enjoy. I'm not the

best writer so please be nice. I also realize that there might be a lot of mistakes. I wrote this for

pure enjoyment. There aren't many Kipper stories so I decided to make my own. The episode that this chapter is based on isn't 100% like the original _Penguins of Madagascar _episode. If you have watched the episode one, _Gone in a Flash,_ there may be added, deleted, and/or changed scenes.

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own**_**The Penguins of Madagascar**_**. **_**The Penguins of Madagascar**_

**belongs to there respective owners. **

Proven wrong

Skipper is lying awake in his bunk, and he lets out strings of sighs. It's barely morning and the sun has just awakened. The animals of the Central Park Zoo are still in their deep slumber. Since wake up call isn't for another few hours, making noise isn't an option. Skipper begins to twist and turn restlessly, but finds no hint of sleep. Not wanting to waist a perfect morning, he gets up silently from his bunk. His flippers touch the cold metal of the handrail. He takes this time to looks over his team. With their sleeping forms at peace, Skipper can't fight the smile that forces its way through his mask. Being a solder requires them to be ready for anything, so rest is a privilege they rarely get to enjoy thoroughly. With his mind at easy Skipper continues his trek to the fish bowl entrance.

Kowalski suddenly mumbles what appears to be Skipper's name, and it catches him off guard. Skipper turns towards Kowalski, but only to smack his head into fish bowl entrance. With a grunt in surprise, he looks over Kowalski and finds him sleeping. Kowalski roles around and his face is facing the wall of his bunk; Skipper start's scanning Kowalski's backside.

_ You're asleep. Make sure you stay that way Kowalski. _After he was sure everyone was still asleep, Skipper swiftly exits HQ.

Once above ground, Skipper instinctively does a thorough perimeter check. With the perimeter safe and the animals asleep, He allows his steely expression to falter. A Commanding officer is strong, experienced, powerful, and brave. Skipper's whole life is devoted to becoming all the things he needed to be. He mastered every technique that was ever presented to him. Every strategy can be recited by heart. Each attack is executed with precision and accuracy, so why does it feel like he hasn't learned anything?

He closes his eyes and images of his former teammates blur into his vision.

_ You failed again Skipper. _Johnson's disappointment can be heard across time itself. Skipper's insides begin to twist even further as Johnson's voice becomes real. _I'm not surprised, and do you know why? _

"No sir," Skipper replies in distress.

_ Well I'll tell you why! _Skipper's shoulders stiffen further. _You think too much. The battlefield is no place for the faint of heart. You're too emotional solder. One day you'll be leading your own team, and it will be your responsibility to lead them correctly. You have talent Skipper. You work hard enough, but your emotions get in the way. Constantly! The battlefield is no place for you and your dumb emotions! With a sigh Johnson continues, Dump those emotions and we'll try this again; you're not just Skipper anymore. Realize it and you will be free to become something great. _

Johnson's image disappears from Skipper's mind. With open eyes Skipper whispers to himself, "I've tried. Does it make me a bad commander if I can't anymore?"

He knows the answer. What will happen to his team if he breaks? His soldier's mean everything to him, Rico, Private and Kowalski. _What's wrong with me? _Skipper contemplates this for a moment. Finding no answer within himself, he quickly takes a nosedive into the water. With manly thoughts, Skipper speeds faster lap after lap around the pool. Skipper's body falls into a rhythm of movements and his mind becomes solely focused on action rather than thought. Without even realizing it, three hours has gone by.

Even when Skipper is astoundingly focused, his training helps keep him aware of everything around him. The fish bowl above lightly screeches open and, unsurprisingly, Skipper surfaces to find Rico and Kowalski.

Skipper smirks and crosses his flippers, "So now you boys decide to wake up," Skipper turns his head to search for the last penguin, "Where's Private? I thought he would be awake by now."

"He is," Kowalski starts, " He's just."

Private who has poked his head from under the fishbowl abruptly interrupts Kowalski. He smiles and announces cheerily, " I just made smoothies. Skipper do you want one as well?"

"What kind of smoothie?"

" A sardine smoothie."

"Couldn't hurt. Rico." Rico regurgitates a perfectly set up sitting area.

" Rico, reflector please," Kowalski quickly requests.

"Reflector," Skipper questions under his breath. As he sees Kowalski resting Skipper decides against asking questions; it's not every day he gets to see Kowalski as relaxed as he is now. Without a second thought Skipper takes a seat next to Kowalski. _I can do this,_ Skipper reassures himself, _how hard can it be? _He turns to face Kowalski; he is lying back completely relaxed. For a brief second Skipper saw him smile, and from somewhere deep deep down, Skipper hopes and dreads that it wasn't for him.

* * *

Maurice lounges on a chair and taking a final glance at the sleeping Julian and Mort. Hearing their soft snoring brings a wide smile to his face; it's the calm before the storm. With a quiet sight Maurice slouches further into his seat. _Nothing like a nice rest under the shade, this is the life. _Maurice takes a lazy glance at his surroundings. Satisfied that nothing can distract his relaxing, Maurice hops off his seat and leisurely travels behind the counter to get a snack. With a quiet hum, Maurice grabs a bowl. Maurice opens the refrigerator and expertly swirls ice cream into it.

"Making my ice cream," Maurice sings hungrily as he places the dessert on top of the counter, "Sprinklin' it up." He looks at his creation and with a sound of approval, returns under the counter to get the final ingredient. "Now were adding a cherry on top." He freezes for a brief second and stares completely confused at his bowl. Maurice pauses in consideration; _there was ice cream in it a moment ago. _Maurice glances up tentatively and gives a gasp of surprise.

Julian is sitting on a stool in a relaxed position, "Mmm. Eh, less sprinkles next time ok Maurice?"

Maurice grunts and opens his mouth to protest, but decides not to; it would only complicate the situation further, and that's the last thing he wants.

"Oh and Maurice, bring me breakfast."

Maurice's expression falls further, " Right away your majesty," with an annoyed sigh he marches off to start the endless morning.

It's like this everyday. First breakfast, then grooming, dusting, entertaining… The list just keeps going. It's not a small miracle as to how Maurice found some down time. When Julian's demands finally stopped, Maurice leisurely walks to the seat he has set up earlier this morning; a quick break never looked so desirable.

Once Maurice reaches the seat, he sighs in complete content; Julian is no where to be heard… Finally!

"I'm gonna relax, take a load off," Maurice sings in joy. He closes his eyes and takes a great leap. Instead of landing on a chair as expected, Maurice's bum hits the solid cement floor with a great plop. With a yelp of pain Maurice turns his detesting glare towards Julian. To Maurice's horror, Julian's bottom is sticking to HIS chair. Sometimes Maurice thinks Julian does it on purpose, especially the way he had his sunglasses all prepared.

"Sun is much sunnier over here," Julian says while lifting his sunglasses, "See?"

Maurice tramples off, trying to bite his tongue. Lord knows that he could make it worse.

It took Maurice moments after to realize Julian is occupied. Maurice goes behind the counter looking for something he's been saving. After some shuffling and searching, he finally finds it, his beautiful banana. Taking one look Maurice decides for the first time today, maybe this wasn't so bad after all. Just in case Maurice sneaks around like the commando penguins. Looks around first he finds a place to hide.

Maurice turns a few more times before claiming, "Gonna eat my bandana. Hope no one TAKES IT." Maurice closes is eyes to better taste the fruit. Relying on just the rich sense of taste always helps prolong the freshness in his mouth. However once he bites down, the banana had already been swiped and devoured by Julian.

"Ahh," Julian relaxing sighs are heard from above, "Nicely done Maurice. Now peel me a grape."

"But that was…" Maurice's frustration is at its boiling point and his eyes become predatory.

Julian quickly interrupts with a demanding voice, "Grape Maurice. Grape. Not lip."

Maurice's frustration boils over. Ever word that spills through Julian's mouth is fuel to his beloved fire. He's done listening to Julian's excessive demands. Maurice's territorial instincts are slowly taking over him. He doesn't know when Julian started walking away, but he stalks his movements all the same; Maurice isn't letting it go this time.

"B-b-b-but you can't just take…"

"Rule number one. Do not question the king," Anger grows tremendously in Maurice. Ever step he takes burns vengeful passion into his mammal body. He's a foot away from him but Julian is still oblivious, " Rule number two." An object is tossed and it lands into Maurice's awaiting arms, which also successfully calm him down. Maurice sighs in irritation. Though Julian has driven him crazy on may occasions, he has never been so disrespected by him. It wasn't till today did Maurice understand how much he meant to Julian, nothing at all.

Julian unsuspectingly turn around, "Oooh I'll take that." Maurice doesn't know what it is he's holding, but he sure isn't letting Julian take it from him. Maurice holds onto the object with renewed fustration.

"I don't think so," Maurice replies.

"I think your misunderstanding me." Julian grasps the camera, and in response Maurice holds tighter, "That wasn't a question Maurice. Gimme NOW."

"No way, no how!"

Julian and Maurice are both tugging harshly at the object. With Julian's stubbornness and Maurice's fuel of frustration, neither of them is winning this battle.

Tugging a little harder Julian demands become louder, "Gimme gimme gimme! I said GIMME. What part of gim or me do you not understand?"

Maurice replies almost immediately, "I understood the me part. Like this was caught by me! for me!"

After Maurice's traitorous outburst, Julian tries even harder to wrestle the object from Maurice's grasp. Fueled by both stubbornness and anger, He shifts his hold on the camera. Maurice and Julian don't have enough time to register the click of the object before a blinding light flashes at their eyes.

* * *

It has been five minutes since Private went to make smoothies. Five agonizingly long minutes with complete silence. Rico hums an unidentifiable song while Kowalski is sunbathing; Skipper meanwhile, tries to relax just a little even thought experience has taught him that can't afford to be completely relaxed. Knowing danger comes at every turn, he keeps a vigil eye and flipper. He looks over his boys and can't help but note how comfortable they are around each other's presence. Skipper should be part of it; he is the commander, right?

Skipper smile at Rico and Kowalski, and with a casual tone, asks, "Nice day to relax huh boys?"

"Yeah," Rico grunts out in approval. Rico's body is turned towards Skipper. His eyes are swelling with curiosity and admiration. Skipper has his full attention.

Kowalski's eyes are closed, but the smile that spreads across his beak is genuine. With a light tone he replies, "Nice day for a swim as well it seems."

So he was awake; Kowalski was usually a heavy sleeper. Shock spreads Skipper's insides. Not knowing how much Kowalski knows he hesitates for a moment, "I gotta keep my muscles strong. It's the leader's job to be physically superior. Besides, I don't want to start going soft."

Kowalski chuckles and quirks an eye at him, "I wouldn't worry to much about it Skipper. It's highly illogical." Kowalski has so much faith in him. Skipper smiles and his insides begin to tingle in a way that seems unnatural, and it's an unsettling feeling.

"Skipper? I don't know how to ask you this but," Kowalski's voice trails off for a moment and Skipper's face becomes impassive.

"Skipper are."

"Smoothies are ready everyone," Private hollers from the fish bowl entrance. Each smoothie is held in a yellow cup and ornamented with an umbrella and a crazy straw; _nice presentation Private,_ Skipper inwardly compliments. Soon after Private distributes the smoothies to Rico and Skipper, he takes a seat. Skipper takes a sip from his smoothie and moans in approval.

He smiles proudly at Private and said, "Private, these sardine smoothies are top notch. What's you secret?"

With his heart swelling with pride Private answers, "Love sir," Private takes his and flipper brushes over the smoothness of the cup. With a smile of affection he says, "I made them with love."

Skipper's expression becomes really confused as he questions, "Love?" _What in the name of Lady Liberty is that? _Sure he's heard of it a few times before, but he doesn't really know what it is. He turns to Kowalski expecting an answer.

In response Kowalski replies, "It's a chemical reaction in the brain inducing bliss. Highly addictive."

Skipper can't have his team addicted to _love_. It's too much of a distraction. It's not gonna fly, not in his unit. With swift movements Skipper propels his body and smacks Rico's smoothie out of his flippers, much to Rico's disappointment and Private's surprise. Rico grunts in distress and his expression is instantly glum. Skipper stares at him and Private, and with a stern voice announces, "No more love in the smoothies. We gotta stay sharp." After Rico's bodily noises Skipper continues, "The Concrete jungle is an elusive mistress who may call us into action at any given moment."

The penguins hear "Gimme gimme gimme," the distant distress in Julian's voice. Rico and Private turn towards the sudden noise; Skipper smirks as his point is proven.

He stares back at his boys and razes an eye, "See what I mean?" When Rico and Private voice their understanding Skipper replies, "Alright boys, lets move out." With that they are off. Knowing Ringtail it's probably something thickheaded, like the time he got his head stuck in Pachyderms reared. Ringtail couldn't talk straight for days! Ahhh those were the good days!

* * *

It took a while for Julian to recover from the sudden light. He pushes himself into a sitting position, and wipes the shock from his eyes with his tail. Surprise spreads his face as Maurice is nowhere to be seen. Julian gets up and begins searching for him. With a boisterous call Julian hollers his name but to no answer comes.

"Maurice? Maurice! Where are you and your booty which is quite large and easy to see," Julian searches around, and is unaware of Mort who is behind him. Mort espies the neglected object for the first time and with great curiosity he moves it up right. A look of horror strikes his face and with a point of his slender finger; he screams in disbelief. Julian, in the mean time, was still searching for Maurice when he heard Mort's scream. Julian says Mort's name in a questioning voice and turns around. One look at Mort sends every strand of Julian's fur on fire. Mort dares to scream at his booty?

Julian screams in a reprimanding tone, "Mort, do not scream at my… " Julian doesn't finish his sentence once he sees Maurice's image in the object; he points his finger and screams in disbelief as well.

"Maurice, he's trapped," Mort clams in a shocked tone. Julian shoves Mort away as he rethinks this phenomenon. _Mort's right, for once. Maybe this isn't such a bad thing. _

Julian's voice stutters in uncertainty as he states, "Oh well yes that's what happens when you've question you king's power." Julian points at Maurice in an 'I told you so' manner.

Mort takes this opportunity to brush his distracted king's feet, and for a few brief moments he's in heaven. Much to Mort's own stupidity he answers, "I question nothing!"

Julian, who now realizes Mort's presence on his feet, replies in a very annoyed tone, "I question why you touch the feet." Julian musters all the strength in his body and hurl's Mort into the beyond.

With his duty fulfilled he picks up the magical box like a boss. "What have you got to say for yourself Maurice?" Maurice refuses to reply from inside the magical box. "Ohh. You're giving to me the silent treatment." Julian pauses a moment for Maurice to respond, but he doesn't. Julian is finished with Maurice's attitude, _I can play this game too Maurice! _

"You think this no talky stuff can get to me?" Julian places Maurice on the floor and turns away, _Fine! Be that way. See if I am caring. _He plops down on the floor with his back turned in a defiant posture. "Forget it Maurice. I also can give you the treatment."

At the same time Skipper and his troupe leisurely make their way to the lemur habitat. Once they've entered lemur territory they stand in bewilderment at the scene that unfolds.

"Forget it Maurice. I also can give you the treatment."

* * *

Julian's voice is directed to the camera seated behind him. While Rico watches the moment unfold, Mort and Private both give Julian a look of concern, thought for different reasons. At the same time, Kowalski, who has an exasperated look plastered to his face, does his best not to laugh. Skipper, however, expertly holds back his raging annoyance while he turns his head from Julian to the camera.

Kowalski grunts in annoyance before mumbling, "Were saving himfrom his own stupidity _again_? Not surprised."

"Talking to a camera? This is not normal," Skipper's voice sounds tired and his expression becomes worn out.

Julian stares at Skipper and instructs, "No no no. No more talking." As Julian motions his finger at the camera he continues, "I'm giving him the shhh treatment."

"The camera," Kowalski inquires.

"Maurice," Julian corrects.

"The camera," Skipper says more forcefully.

"Moooorriiiiiiiiiise," Julian points insistently with his finger. He gets up from his position and lifts the camera. "Maurice questioned my kingly authority," Julian pauses a brief moment before continuing his explanation, "so now he is trapped inside this magic thingy, which the sky spirits gifted to me, the king, from above up there."

"It's not magic. It's a camera," Skipper tells Julian, "Here let me show you." Skipper reaches out for the camera in an attempt at rectifying Julian's preposterous belief in magic.

Julian isn't so willing to believe he is wrong, so he stubbornly steps further away. _I knew he would be difficult, _thought Skipper, _Why do I even… _Skipper inwardly sighs as he already knows Julian's response.

"It's a magic king thing which you will not touch," Julian shouts at Skipper as he protectively hugs the camera in his arms. As he waves the camera around, Julian finishes, "Go ahead. Make my day mister."

Skipper has had just about enough of Julian announces to his team, "All right boys. Let's leave the mad man to his madness."

Upon hearing this, Mort desperately pulls on Skipper's flipper to gain his attention. He can't leave Maurice inside the box; Mort loves Maurice so much!

Skipper looks down at Mort who is giving him the baby eyes. _Here we go again, _Skipper mused. With an impassive voice Skipper commands, "Spit it out, Sad Eyes."

"The kings giving Maurice… " Mort hesitates in distress before continuing, " the treatment. He's going to leave him in the magic box. You have to help get him out." Mort sees the surprise in Skipper's face. In an attempt to persuade him he adds desperately, "Pleeeeese."

Skipper easily wrests his flipper from Mort's hands. Pity and annoyance spreads Skipper's expression. Though Skipper knows it won't help, he tries to explain the situation to the lesser mammal; mammals were not really intelligent from the start anyway. "Your lower mammal brains don't seem to comprendé, " He points at the camera and continues, "That is a camera, and your little pal is _not _in it."

"Skipper," Private says in an inquiring voice,"if Maurice isn't here. Where is he?"

Excitement flows through every inch of Skipper's body as he realizes Maurice's absence for the first time. _Finally a real mission!_ It has been twelve and a half hours, plus five minutes, since their last mission, and he was getting anxious. Skippers mind races in an overwhelming ecstasy as he smacks Mort out of the way.

Kowalski perks up when he see's his leader's reaction. _This is my chance!_ Two weeks of his preparation can finally pay off. With a wide grin spread across his face, he waits for his cue.

"Missing," Skipper answers Private ecstatically. He turns his head and demands, "Kowalski!"

Kowalski, who has already retrieved his option's board from Rico, quickly records their options (his plan). "I suggest we enlist Doris the Dolphin to use her echolocation skills to track the missing lemurs." Kowalski smiles in innocent delight. Unfortunately for Kowalski, Skipper has already suspected his plan, though deep inside he had hoped he was wrong. Why else would Kowalski be sunbathing and complementing him all of a sudden?

"Forget it Kowalski," Skipper says more forcefully than needed, "She's useless on land." Skipper inwardly grins before continuing, "Besides, Doris only likes you. She doesn't like you like you."

Kowalski realizes the truth in his commander's words, and his expression falls. _It won't stop me from trying_, Kowalski inwardly objected_ so why won't you just support me Skipper? _

Skipper can't stand seeing Kowalski so worked up over something so trifle. Trying to make Kowalski feel better the only way he can, Skipper smiles at him and declares, "Now let's crack this mystery wide open."

* * *

After the Penguins have analyzed the suspects, they start looking around for clues. Private begins with skimming the ground while Rico observes from behind a magnifying glass. Skipper continues to analyze the situation until he was satisfied that nothing was missed.

"We're looking for anything that might be a clue, " Skipper states while observing his team work.

Private enthusiastically chimes in from his observation of the rug, "Oh this might be a clue." Under more speculation Private glumly states, "Nah, just lint."

Once Skipper's eyes lays on Kowalski his insides twitch just slightly at the sight. Kowalski is gazing relentlessly at Doris's image, and the love smoothie in his flipper is making the situation worse. Especially since he banned the love smoothies; he doesn't want his second in command getting addicted to _love_. He looks at Kowalski disappointingly as anger slowly builds.

"Kowalski, I said lay off the love smoothies," Skipper says as he tries his best to regain Kowalski's attention. Kowalski either didn't hear or refused to acknowledge Skipper's order; either way Skipper wasn't going to stand it.

"Rico," Skipper says. Skipper needs no words as to what he wants from Rico, some how he always understood. It's not a small surprise Skipper when Rico didn't immediately respond to his call for a speaker. When Skipper searches for him, and he finds him caressing an eaten banana through the magnifying glass. Desire floods Rico's senses as he swallows it whole.

Skipper pauses in disbelief before saying, "Hey mister, that's evidence." He glances down at Rico's magnifying glass and finds something interesting. Skipper moves the glass closer to his eyes and finding prominent scruff marks across the cement floor.

"Scruff marks," Skipper announces to his team, which give him their undivided attention, "from a portly lemur." Skipper and Kowalski approach the edge as he says, "My guess… he stumbled backwards. But why?"

Skipper and Kowalski pull back a few paces before Kowalski answers, "Perhaps a localized seismic event of unknown origin."

"Or maybe," Private offers, "the camera's flash blinded him."

Much to Privates hurt feelings, Skipper declares, "Sounds a little preposterous Private."

Skipper considers Maurice for a moment. Though he isn't as idiotic as Ring Tail, he's still a mammal, and mammals aren't very intelligent. "But just in case… Kowalski run a temporary blinded portly lemur scenario, Pronto."

Kowalski, who is more than happy for a distraction, quickly takes off to do what he does best. Once he has Rico in place his mind starts racing over every possibility. His flippers make only necessary movements, so he can quickly narrow down the options quicker. "Mmmm carry that one," Kowalski whispers as he begins to murmur to himself, "Oooh! No, that's too much." Kowalski puts the marker back and looks over his work. _Flawless!_ Without a seconds thought he pushes Rico off the ledge. Rico bounces from the lemur's bouncy house and into Kowalski's predicted location.

He turns towards Private and Skipper. Private's face is lit up with an expression of aw, his leader, however, has an apathetic expression. Kowalski doesn't need to do any careful tests or examination to prove that Skipper is impressed by his accuracy. It's in Skipper's actions, like the way he is refusing to glance or even acknowledge his presence. Kowalski knows Skipper's impressed for he can feel it somehow, and for some odd reason Kowalski had always found immense joy at making him feel this way. Skipper makes Kowalski swells in pride, a feeling he will never truly understand.

The three penguins follow Rico as he lands into wastebasket. Rico surfaces and takes a large gasp of fresh air. "That confirms our target landed in this waste receptacle," Kowalski announces to Skipper and Private.

"Well Excelenté," Skipper tells Kowalski. He has a small smile that spreads his beak, and Kowalski can't help but notice it. A not so distant noise pulls Skipper's attention from Kowalski. A garbage man is a couple of yards away emptying all the wastebaskets in his path. Skipper's mind formulates the perfect plan and everything falls into place. " I know exactly what happened. Into the can men," Skipper orders them confidently.

Kowalski, Skipper, and Private jump to the ledge and propel themselves into the can. The innocent garbage man unknowingly dumps the four penguins into the dumpster.

* * *

It's been several hours since Maurice was roughly tossed here. Acres of land have been filled with trinkets the people don't want. Pounds upon pounds of unwanted food stuffed callously here and there. A unique scent of food swallows Maurice's senses as he secures his food reserves. He pauses a moment to observe his work. Leisure, shelter, food and water, the whole package is provided in one convenient location; Maurice is fully prepared to stay. Without Julian he could do what he wanted; Julian is officially just another part of his past. Maurice leans back in his makeshift chair and stairs back into the void in the sky. The roaming of the cockroaches and rats fill the night air. Maurice can't help fill the silence with his slow humming, though try as he might, he couldn't fill in the gaping silences that spreads wider as he prolongs his stay. He didn't miss Julian one bit, but Maurice sure wouldn't mind some company. So long as it wasn't Julian, he didn't care whose company it was. Though he doesn't know it yet, he might not live to regret that wish.

* * *

Skipper and his troupe have been stuck in the dumpster since 1200. Subterfuge is a skill the penguins have all mastered, so they are able to arriving at there destination undetected.

"Alright boys, on my order," Skipper commanded, "Now!" Private emerges from the toilet seat and Rico emerges from the box close by. Private waists no time and searches around for Maurice; since Skipper wasn't impressed earlier today, he is determined to prove himself this time. Once he hears quiet slurping not far off, Private quietly makes his way towards the sound.

Skipper emerges from his hiding place not long after Private takes off. Skipper eyes a guitar case next to him. Skipper knows his second in command wouldn't strays far from his side. His gut knows it's Kowalski, and his gut is never wrong.

"Kowalski, coordinates," Skipper orders.

Sure enough Kowalski is in a sitting position inside the guitar case. With proof in flipper he answers, "New Jersey."

Skipper smiles at this answer for he has fond memories of this state. He takes in a breath of air, and with the smell of leftovers and rust his smile widens. "Ahh," Skipper sighs in content, "The garden state. Mm, I wish we had time to play tourist." The mission always came first so Skipper quickly screws his mask of indifference on tighter. "All right listen up," Skipper demands, "We're gonna search this dump high and low. From the rusted tin cans… "

Private cuts Skipper short once he has finally found the missing Maurice. From the top of a garbage mound he shouts, "Skipper! Over here!" Private's beak widens in a smile as he surprises Skipper.

Huge shock appears on Maurice's face as the penguins make there way towards his new home. "Wha…" Maurice questions, as his jaw becomes slack, "How did you… "

"Nice work Private," Skipper praises, as he's the first to make his way to him and Maurice. He extends his flipper outwards to Private, who gives him a high five. Skipper walks forward to Maurice, and with his left flipper extended back, Private is congratulated with another high five. Skipper proudly extends his left flipper to Maurice, but instead of a high five, he crosses his arms and frowns; the sight of the penguins don't bold well for Maurice's own plans. The psycho penguins are unpredictable, but if they are going to take him back, he's not going without a fight.

"Come on Maurice. Don't leave me hanging," Skipper says in a semi-confused tone.

"What are you doing here," Maurice questions. Though he already knows the answer, Maurice wants to make absolutely sure of their motives. This way Maurice can deal with them accordingly.

"We're here to rescue you," Private says as he pitches in his response.

Maurice's stubbornness starts to become apparent as he replies, "You mean take me back to the zoo? No way! No how!"

Skipper, in an attempt at persuasion, says, "We're going for a happy ending here."

"I am happy… _now," _Maurice tells the penguins, "Ohh I've had it with Julian. He's been a royal pain in my tail for far too long. _Get me this. Get me that. Get me outta there_!" Maurice kicks away his drink in an attempt to ease his frustration, but to no avail.

Though Skipper does sympathize with Maurice, he's not one to take no for an answer. In an attempt to resolve this peacefully, Skipper turns to the penguin that always has the answers.

"Kowalski," Skipper commands, "reason with him."

"Ah, reason," Kowalski says in deep thought. His mind quickly race's back to his Doris. Kowalski could try to reason Skipper into letting him see Doris. _How does one such as I reason with him on Doris? _There's no telling how Skipper would react to reason, but it's still worth a try. Unfortunately for Kowalski, Skipper has already sensed this.

"I find reason tedious and boring," Skipper says, but really mean's, _You and Doris aren't gonna happening Kowalski, so just let it go. _Skipper gives him a hidden warning glair, and Kowalski is the only one to catches his leader's ture meaning. Kowalski inwardly sighs dejected knowing he won't win this. With the others oblivious Skipper safely continues. "We use force," he declares.

Rico and Private grab a hold of each of Maurice's limbs. Maurice thrashes around screaming, "Let me go, I'm _not _going anywhere!" No matter how much Maurice muscles around the penguins hold tight to his arms and legs.

With Maurice's voice as drowned out as background music, Skipper asks Kowalski, "What's the fastest route home from our current coordinates?"

"Hmm… I'd recommend taking I-95 north," Kowalski replies as he makes visuals of his suggestion.

"Alright boys, time to commence operation home bird." The four penguins gaze travel to the tire Maurice was using. Maurice follows there gaze and his heart panics anew.

"No. No. No. No. No! I'm not going any where."

Skipper walks towards Maurice while saying, "You can come quietly, or we could tie you to the tire with a rocket strapped to it. Make you choice Maurice."

Maurice alternates his gaze from the penguins to the tire. _I don't really don't have a choice. Do I?_

* * *

An hour on the highway and every thing is peaceful; well, except for Maurice's more than coherent complaining. With Maurice, Rico, Skipper, Private, then Kowalski in order Skipper relaxes into the rhythm of his body. The penguins pace are constant and their gaze on their target helps them focus unyieldingly. Maurice constantly shifts his eyes from his feet to the road, and at the same time his mind races to his fate waiting for him back at the zoo. A thought to many causes Maurice to lose his rhythm and he begins to bounce around while the wheel continues to role. He is tire slows and the penguins pull ahead.

"This is insane," Maurice declares for the seventeenth time today, "_You are insane!" _

Skipper notices Maurice lagging behind. He uses this as an excuse to turn around. "Come on fifth wheel," Skipper says in an attempt at encouragement Maurice, "Look sharp." Against his very will, Skipper's gaze travel to Kowalski. Kowalski, who feels his gaze, stares back with a soft smile. Skipper has never been more thankful for Johnson's training. If not for him, Skipper would be as flustered as an innocent schoolgirl right about now. Skipper strategically turns his eyes back at the road just in time see a tollbooth.

"Rico," Skipper commands.

Rico stops at the toll and hops out of the tire to regurgitate twenty-five cents. Once the bar is razed, Rico hops back in and the penguins breeze through the bar. Maurice, who was lagging behind, didn't have time to go through the bar. Once his tire uncontrollably reached the bar, his tire bounced over the obstacle. His wheel is bouncing out of control, and, unfortunately for the penguins, he run's into Kowalski.

Kowalski looks behind him as he hears screaming. His eyes widen as he shouts, "Maurice what are you… " Kowalski screams in surprise as he hits his the other wheels in front. The penguins and Maurice topple over the edge. Towards the bottom of the high way is, luckily for the penguins, an abandoned road. Kowalski and Rico land on their backs, while Private's face comes in contact with the solid concrete road. Just above them Skipper clutches Maurice's feet as the both hang from the highway bridge. Skipper glares at Maurice, whose grip begins to slip.

Skipper quickly spots the closest penguin from his location, Kowalski.

"Kowalski," Skipper hollers and gains his attention, "catch me."

Kowalski, in a confused manor, replies, "Wha… " Kowalski looks up and espies Skipper releasing his hold of the lemur's foot. Kowalski screams in shock as his leader plummets down towards the ground. In a panicked frenzy, he takes his board out and does quick calculation's to determine correct landing location. As he finishes he drops his board and marker and reaches up for his leader. Kowalski, however, doesn't expect the shear force of the landing. Skipper does a dive forward and knocks Kowalski off his balance. With their flippers on either side of the their body, Skipper now lies comfortably on top of him.

Skipper smiles at him good-naturedly and praises, "Nice catch Kowalski, but were the calculations really necessary?"

Kowalski's beak widens in a grin and replies, "Well, you know me; always accurate." Kowalski begins to squirm under the soft weight of his commander. Much to Kowalski's confusing disapointment, Skipper takes this as a cue and begins pushing himself off Kowalski.

"Skipper," Private says warningly "look out."

Skipper and Kowalski glance at the direction in which Private points. Maurice's grip has loosened and he's screaming as he is falls. Maurice lands directly on top of Skipper, who in turn is pushed back onto Kowalski. When his beak accidently brushes against Kowalski's own, Skipper's senses are overloaded and unknown feelings raiding his insides. Skipper begins to inwardly panic and he forcefully pushes off of Kowalski (which also causes Maurice to scream in pain as his bottom kisses the ground roughly). Kowalski and Maurice are both left wondering what just occurred.

"All right boys, new tactic," Skipper exclaims.

* * *

Kowalski is off the ground and his confusion forces him to observe leader. Kowalski, in the moment, thought everything was normal. What caused him to react so swiftly? Kowalski looks around at his teammates, who seem to have either didn't realize or weren't paying attention. Kowalski begins to run through the list of option.

"Were going underground," his leader decided. Skipper's voice stops his thoughts, and Kowalski instinctively obeys. _Perhaps it's_… Kowalski thought, _but it can't be. _In the end Kowalski decides it was just his imagination. Though nobody knows it yet, Kowalski wasn't completely wrong.

* * *

Two hours of nonstop walking along the tracks and Maurice's energy is completely finished; he was once again lagging behind. Maurice's posture worsens as he glances at the penguins; there stamina never seems to run out. Maurice's feet scream at him as he is forced to continue walking.

"Gotta rest," Maurice states.

"No dice," Skipper denies from up front," We have to be back at the zoo by 0900."

"Which doesn't give us much time," Kowalski adds from behind Skipper.

"We'll just have to go faster," Private suggest enthusiastically and Rico nods in agreement.

Maurice groans from behind. "There is no way I can go any faster." It's impossible!

Skipper slides to Maurice's side and pats him on the back with his flipper reassuringly. "Oh I bet the old D-train will change your tune." Maurice is confused as he watches the penguins' speed ahead. Light and sound can be spotted just behind him, and as he turns around he espies a large mettle train move his way unwaveringly. He gives a cry of horror and quickens his pace. Never in his life has anything physically demanded so much from him. With all his bodies strength he tries his best to cheat death. After about five minutes, Maurice's body finds the rhythm he's been lacking all day. His mind becomes clearer and his body is giving everything its got. His movements become so natural and fluent that everything around him is drowned out. Unluckily for Maurice, he never received the proper training and discipline to enhance his movements. Maurice begins having major cramping at his sides, and with this distraction he trips and lands face first onto the tracks. With the oncoming train once again occupying his thoughts, he screams for help.

The penguins, who weren't far ahead, grab onto Maurice's hands and wrest him away from the oncoming train.

"See Maurice it's not so hard," Skipper says as he pats him on the head.

If Maurice weren't still twitching from fear he would slap Skipper across the beak.

"Come on. We still have a ways long go," Skipper declares. He's gonna slap him the next chance he gets.

* * *

Night has fallen and Maurice still refuses to speak. With a banana peeled Julian slowly eats. Maurice is placed at the bottom of his throne and is eyeing him. Julian looks away, but the growing guilt starts to become more and more unbearable. Julian sighs and breaks off a part of his banana. As he tosses it to Maurice, Julian says, " Here Maurice. Just to show you that I'm the bigger lemur… not in actual pounds, of course, but in the other kind of bigger ness… eat the banana."

Maurice repels the food from inside the magic box. Julian just smiles, trying to hide his hurt.

"Oh so now it's a hunger strike too. Is it," Julian leans forward and tells Maurice, "You're not going to get to me. You're not going to get to me." Maurice still doesn't respond, and Julian has just about enough. _If he's not eating the banana by himself. I'll be putting it inside his mouth for him. _Julian decides this as he hops off his throne. He picks up the magic box and the banana.

"Eat the banana Maur ice," Julian demands as he pushes the banana against his mouth. "Don't be to stubborny Maurice." Julian yells at Maurice. As he sets the box and banana down, he wonders, "Were is the tube of feeding."

Mort arrives to see what the commotion was. He glances down at Maurice and spots him with a banana.

"Hmm," Mort voices as he see's a banana, "Um Maurice, are you going to eat the banana?" Mort waits for him to respond but he doesn't. "Ok. Um Maurice can I eat the banana? Please…" Mort picks up the banana and thanks Maurice as he waders off to find something else to do.

When Julian returns with the feeding tube, he finds the banana has already been eaten. Julian smiles smugly at Maurice.

"See Maurice, it wasn't so hard."

* * *

The next morning Maurice still refused to speak. Him and Julian have been staring at each other for hours. Julian thought he'd be begging him by now.

"Stop looking at me like that! This is not a contest of staring." Julian, who realizes he spoke, turns his back on Maurice. How he got him to speak is beyond Julian. "And I am shutting up now because you're still getting the shh treatment."

Minute after minute passes by as Julian ignores Maurice. It's at this moment when Julian realizes the burden of silences. For the first time in a long time Julian realizes what loneliness truly means. With no one but Mort to boss around is making Julian's day longer than it use to be. Julian grasps his tail as his resolve begins to crumble. The silence persists and Julian has no choice but to face this problem.

"I can't take it any more," he screams as he turns around, "Ok fine, you win." Julian is on his knees grabbing the box in his hands desperately. "I was wrong about always being right and… I…, "Julian takes Maurice into an embrace, "miss you." Julian's tears can't be held back any longer and he bares his heart to Maurice. "I would give anything to get my big-bootied buddy back!"

Julian quickly leaves to fetch the barrier-braking device. Once the rock was tied into place and hoisted high. Mort moves Maurice into place, but the banana brain can't ever do things correctly.

"A little to the left," Julian hollers at Mort impatiently. Does he not understand how important this is to them?

"My left or your left," Mort responds.

"Mine, of course. I am king! The lefts are all mine, silly Mort."

"Ok." Mort moves Maurice into place.

"Mort. A little more to the left." Once he was satisfied he releases the rock. Mort's little body is filled with happiness at the prospect of Maurice returning home, though this doesn't last long since the rock falls on top of him. Mort cries in pain, and Julian becomes very concerned. Maurice still hasn't been released from his magical prison.

Julian runs to him and places his hands on top of the box, a ceremonial bow. "Maurice. I want you out. Come out!" Julian raises his hands towards the sky and pleas, "Great Sky Spirits, here my plea."

* * *

Maurice and the penguins have been twisting and turning around New York. Maurice was mostly pushed and twisted around by the penguins that were hiding behind everything and anything. Wouldn't it be easier if they swung from lamp to lamp? The people almost never look up any way. Maurice's head is spinning from the running and hiding. As he stumbles past a bench, a pair of flippers pulls him back. Kowalski is looking through a pair of binoculars as he searches around the perimeter.

"Children," Skipper asks in a commanding tone.

"Check," Kowalski confirms.

"Bus."

"Check."

"Zoo Brochure."

"And check."

"It's a field trip," Private replies with a reliving smile on his beak.

Maurice's head is still spinning, but when Skipper said, "We're almost home." Maurice's body got a jolt of energy.

"You know what to do," Skipper says.

Concern spreads his features. _What are we doing?_ "Yeah, umm, I don't think I do."

"Don't' get smart with me soldier," Skipper's flipper pokes Maurice's chest as he talks, "We're not cutting you any slack just cause you're the new guy." Great. Now he's part of the band of crazy psychotic penguins.

Skipper walks to Rico, who gives him, Private, and Kowalski a boost. Maurice is completely baffled as to what's going on. Rico looks at him in surprise, and it completely terrifies him; he still had no idea as to what he needs to do. Rico suddenly grabs him by the shoulders and tosses him with surprising strength. Maurice screams in terror as he glides into the air. He enters the bus with his head smacked against the stairs. It took him a while to realize that Rico has come onto the bus not long after him.

* * *

It won't long until their mission will be complete. Skipper's team is sting comfortably under the seats. Private and Rico are discussing there eagerness to return to HQ, Kowalski and Skipper, on the other hand, keep vigil eyes on the children above. Maurice is a whole different story; the rocking motion of the bus seems to be putting him to sleep. Maurice's grip on the seat slips and in an instant he slides backwards. Kowalski, who sits directly behind him, is smacked and slides backwards. Skipper witnesses this to late and Kowalski's body slams into his and the three are tumbling towards the back of the bus. Skipper and Maurice grunts in pain as his tail slams against the wall of the bus.

"Sorry Skipper," Kowalski says as he is pined against him. Kowalski begins to move, but it also causes his tail brushes against Skipper, which to his horror, in a not so unpleasant manner.

"Ouch," Skipper groans in false pain, "Kowalski stop moving."

"Oh," Kowalski says in surprise, "Sorry." Without any of them knowing, Kowalski slides his back closer to Skipper's body. Kowalski fights the smile that threatens to break through his beak.

Maurice stands up and turns to Skipper and Kowalski. "Please tell me were almost there. I don't know how much more of this I can," Maurice is interrupted as the bus comes to an unexpected stop.

"Waa," Maurice, Kowalski, and Skipper vocalized as they unexpectedly launch forward. Maurice instinctively grabs onto Kowalski's torso as he tumbles. Unfortunately the sheer force of this fall will alert the people of their presence. Skipper can't let their be mission compromised. He looks around franticly until he spots the mettle leg of the chair. Skipper wraps his flipper securely around Kowalski's waist. He grasps the closest mettle leg tightly, which stops their tumble to the front of the bus. With the mission safe from compromise, Skipper and Kowalski breathe a breath of relief. Maurice relinquishes his hold of Kowalski with a groan and he plops onto his back. Skipper's grip slowly softens around Kowalski's waist. Kowalski's body is relaxed around his flippers, and his close proximity sparks the desire to pull him closer. _You're not just Skipper anymore_, Johnsons' voice echo's inside his head. _I know… Just… just once more. Couldn't I be just Skipper for a moment longer? _Misery spreads his insides because he knows he can' musters all his will power as he harshly detaches his flippers from Kowalski's waist.

Kowalski, at the time was pressing his body closer to the soft feathers of his commander's stomach. Skippers grip tightened slightly when they slid forward, and Kowalski had never felt so special; the only one Skipper's ever embraced was Private, and it was always Private who embraced first. Maybe he has something special with Skipper as well. Hope begins to slip when he felt Skipper wrench away from him. Kowalski's body grows cold in an instant. He stands up as well and glances at Skipper. His leader's face is emotionless and his body movement gives away nothing. Kowalski becomes nervous of Skipper's sudden reaction. Is his touch uncomfortable? Kowalski just doesn't understand why, but he felt rejected (more so than Doris had ever made him feel). Skipper is someone he thought he was close to, but for the first time Skipper seems to _willingly_ waddle further and further away from him. Kowalski doesn't know if he should peruse him. He's afraid that he will begin to want something he shouldn't or can't have.

"What do you think you're soldier," Skipper questions.

"I'll tell you what I'm doing. I've been kidnapped by you," Maurice shouts, but is cut off by Private as he walks over to Skipper.

"Skipper," Private exclaims, "we're here!"

"Right," Skipper says as he places his flippers on his hips, "Time to start the next phase of our mission boys."

"Phase," Maurice questions, "Ugh."

"Alright, Rico, Kowalski, Private I want you three to get Maurice home quickly and efficiently. You will utilize maneuver 565. Lemur you're with me. We don't have much time left." Skipper peaks out the isle and sees the children sitting impatiently. "We can still make it if we act accordingly. On my mark," when the doors open and the children rush out Skipper signals, "Now." Private, Kowalski, and Rico belly slide off the bus unseen.

Skipper looks at Maurice and commands, "This way," The two move their way to towards the bus driver. Skipper sneaks behind he driver, and with his flipper, Skipper knock the driver out.

"Maurice, accelerator."

Maurice looks up at Skipper and gives him a look of confusion. "The what?"

"The _gas pedal_ Maurice," Skipper exclaims as he continuously points at it with his flipper, "Press the gas pedal."

Maurice puts his full weight onto the accelerator, and the bus launches forward full speed.

"That's what I'm talking about Maurice," Skipper laughs out. Maurice sings a different tune however. His scream of terror echo's thorough the bus. Skipper's heart races in excitement as the bus speeds through the zoo parking lot; these are the things that make Skipper's heart race, a feeling Skipper understands and thoroughly enjoys.

"Breaks Maurice," Skipper commands. The bus comes to a complete stop as Skipper puts it in park. Maurice, who is obviously turning nauseous, is below him stumbling towards the door. Skipper opens the door before Maurice got the chance to smacks his head against it. Maurice stumbles face first out of the bus, and while he stares musingly at Skipper, weakly pushes himself up. Skipper hops cautiously out of the bus. With his body ready to attack any threat, he scans the premises. Skipper stops once he espies his teem ready and awaiting his further orders. Private is seated inside the bucket, which is tied to the wall with a bungee cord forming an effective slingshot. Rico is pulling it back, preparing for launch. Kowalski holds a helmet and waits for Rico to get into position. Skipper's beak widens, showing a small amount of pride for his team.

"Alright boys. Commence Operation Shoot the Moon."

Rico steps further back with the bucket in his flipper. Kowalski is at Private's side in an instant once Rico was in place. He smiles reassuringly, and Skipper's grin widens at the sight. Private smiles back at Kowalski once his helmet was placed upon his head. He signals to Kowalski and Rico, telling them he's ready. Rico releases the bucket, but instead of Private hitting his mark, he hits the wall in front of him. _Close enough, _Skipper mused. The speed of the shot blows away his helmet. "Ooof," Private gasps in pain, "Three degrees north Skipper."

Maurice's body trembles next to Skipper's relaxed one. He looks at the imposing wall towering above him.

"Kowalski, adjust factor. Rico, stretch her," Skipper turns his body to Maurice and pats him on the back, effectively startling Maurice out of his thoughts, "Lemur! Your up."

Maurice backs away from the penguins. With terror in his voice, Maurice replies, "I can't take it anymore," Maurice points at Skipper and says, "You penguins are psychotic!"

Skipper looks at Maurice with indifference. _Like we haven't head that a thousand times. _Skipper thought with a smile.

Kowalski quickly waddles over with a reassuring smile on his face. He grabs Maurice against his will and forces his bottom into the launch pad. Maurice takes one look at Private and the wall and uses all his might to wrest his bottom free from the bucket, but the bucket keeps a strong hold of it.

Skipper walks over to Maurice, whom is terrified, and smiles with amusement and comfort.

"Sounds like someone's got the case of the pre-launch heebie-jeebies." Skipper looks at Maurice, who's still trying to wrest his bottom off the launch pad after he sees Private becoming unglued from the wall. Skipper's eyes show little emotion, but he can't hide all his pride for his temporary recruit. Kowalski is next to Maurice and lifts his flippers to put on his safety helmet. Unknowingly to the both of them Rico's flippers slip and Maurice disappears from there sight. He just hopes they didn't lose him after all the trouble. Skipper stairs gapingly at the empty space that use to be occupied by the lemur; Skipper quickly turns the same gaze to Rico. Kowalski who has a similar expression, also, turns from the missing Maurice then to Rico. Kowalski gives him a questioning, with Rico replies in a grunt, "I dunno."

Skipper turns his head to see the sling on the floor with Maurice descending towards the zoo… hopefully.

* * *

Julian continues to kneel in front of the trapped Maurice. His hope and faith are slipping as the seconds go by. A breeze of air gently touches his fur. A large blinding light surprises him as the shock forces him onto his booty. He sits up and a beautiful sight is before his eyes. Dark fur greats his sight and Julian's arms are now wide open.

"Maurice," Julian says with a complete smile in his lips. He grabs Maurice and hoists him into his arms. He shuts his eyes in fear that this moment might be just a dream.

"It's good to see you… too," Maurice replies.

_ Yes Maurice. I'm loving the sounds of your voice, _Julian thought to himself as his heart swells with true happiness.

"I am so glad you are back. Oooh, "Julian opens his eyes confidently, but the sight of Maurice's booty shocks him, "What? Where did your head go?" Julian drops Maurice onto the magic box and his head greats his eyes. Julian begins to fill with fondness in his eyes, and Maurice sees it for the first time in a long while.

* * *

The Penguins have entered the lemur habitat just in time to hear Maurice say, "Look, I'll take you over those crazy…" Skipper didn't let them finish as he slides between the two lemurs, effectively shocking both lemurs.

Happiness spreads Skipper's insides. "Mission accomplished," Skipper declares to his team… and Ringtail. Another successful mission is to be added to his log, there isn't anything that his team can't handle.

Ringtail gives Skipper a look of doubt, and in a condescending voice he says, "Oh! As if you had anything to do with it. The Sky Spirits released Maurice. You _rock_ Sky Spirits."

Skipper, as well as Maurice, gives Ringtail the '_You're an idiot' _look_. _"Why don't you tell him what really happed rescued mammal," Skipper suggested once he turns his gaze at him.

"Rule number one," Maurice announces with his fingers, "don't question the king baby." Maurice's devotion to Ringtail is both stupid and commendable to Skipper. How anyone can be loyal to _Ringtail_ is a complete mystery to him. Skipper walks out of the habitat with his team.

"Private," Skipper calls, "whip me up one of them _love _smoothies. I need to unwind."

* * *

It was an uneventful evening. There smile and wave routine was flawless. Kowalski managed to make something explode again. It was three hours after closing time, and Kowalski is cleaning up his mess, with Private's help. Rico went on a date with Miss Perky. After creating a case file and a log for the new mission, he ran out of things to occupy his mind with. With his mind free to wander, it's not even a guess as to what he's thinking of. _The battlefield is no place for you and your dumb emotions; you're not just Skipper anymore. _Johnson's voice echoes inside his head. Over and over again, until Johnson's voice became his own. Emotions are unnecessary things that only weigh down a commander. He isn't just Skipper anymore.

From inside the lab another explosion is heard. Kowalski opens the door, allowing the smoke to escape the confined space of the lab.

"We're fine Skipper." Kowalski hollers from the door. Skipper takes one look, groans and slaps his forehead with his flipper, effectively hiding the feeling of fondness that spreads his insides. With a shy smile, Kowalski quickly closes the door once Private hollers his name. Kowalski and his inventions… Skipper's mind rushes as he remembers Kowalski's inventions.

Skipper looks around, and with no one in sight he pulls out his security videos he has of Kowalski's lab. Skipper presses a button hidden inside the mouth of 'Privates 1st Fish'. The wall's turn, reveling a computer. He fast-forwards the time until he finds what he's been looking for.

"Almost," Kowalski on the screen says, "Eureka! Finally amnesia spray." Kowalski, on screen, grabs a red ketchup bottle and empties the glass container of pink amnesia spray into the ketchup bottle. Skipper pauses the video and turns towards their coffee maker in the corner of the room. _That can't be it, _thought Skipper. Skipper grabs a medium sized container hidden under the computer. Once the computer was securely hidden, Skipper walks over to the ketchup bottle and lightly gives it a squirt; it's amnesia spray. Skipper stores an ample amount into the glass container. Skipper continuously glances at the containers swirling contents. Theoretically he should have enough gas to wipe out a good portion of his memory, or maybe even emotions. His gut instincts tell him it's the worst idea ever, but his training and experience says other wise. Emotions are the downfall of any elite unit (Manfredi and Johnson are a great example). With conflicting thoughts swirling around, Skipper inevitably decided to keep it, just in case. Skipper's gut begins to growl in protest. _I'm doing this for my team. My boys still needs me, so I need to keep strong until then, _Skipper thought as he argued with his gut. The commander needs to make quick and decisive decisions; going soft is not an option. Skipper sets the ketchup bottle back and hides the glass container inside the case along side his recorder.

Skipper will do anything for his boys. He trained his whole life to become the perfect commander so he could have a chance to lead a talented group of penguins; it was his greatest wish. Every moment he spent with his team, closer they become, whether it's training, relaxing, or fighting death. Emotional attachment to his boys was inevitable, despite all his effort in trying to become impassive. Twisting feelings began to re-emerge and it isn't short of terrifying. He thought he was stronger that this; nobody could make his insides so tender. Skipper didn't even know if he was even capable of such a feeling. He proved him wrong of course; Kowalski will always prove him wrong. He's not just Skipper anymore, and as long as could be with his team… with Kowalski… he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Finally! This took me a lot longer than I'd expect, but that's alright; I had lots of fun! I really hope you enjoyed reading and if you have time please give me some feedback! I would really appreciate it. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Thanks for reading!


End file.
